


Just once

by Mistress972



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress972/pseuds/Mistress972
Summary: Way down we go?!
Relationships: Macarena/Zulema, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Just once....Well

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first work here, and English is not my language so I'm sorry if the words are a little confusing, I had to use the translator a bit. To be honest. I hope you like it!

"I'm done." Macarena said looking at the fire. She raised her eyes at Zulema,couldn't see the difference between them two. Dangerous and untouchable, they were one. As she watched the fire that flashed across Zulema's face, watching the brunette's tongue grope the inside of her cheek, it was something she did when she was thinking. And even if Macarena didn't know Zulema's mind, she would know,because her honey-green eyes were lost in the fire for seconds.

Zulema watched the hood of the car deteriorate,she was scared by her own thoughts. When did she begin to need the presence of someone and when that someone became _Macarena_? Perhaps the fact that the blonde was the only thing close to her, and that she was able to touch even though she was not. She kicked herself with that thought,because it wasn't the first time. The timewas so long with the blonde by her side that maybe she didn't want her to leave,and just thinking about it and imagining the scene..She sighed over the fire. _No_. 

"What?" She knew what, but Maca was constantly complaining, and she didn't want to consider the option that tore her mind apart. The blonde rolled her eyes back at Zulema,and saw how lost she seemed. But she didn't have to think about it.

"All this, the robberies, I can't do that anymore, I want a normal life." She ignored the smile that appeared on Zulema's pink lips. 

"Normal? -yes normal" Maca spoke in the same tone,which made Zulema laugh. _No fucking way._ " And what are you going to do? Work in a supermarket with a badge with your name on it?" she gestures her own clothes, loving the way Maca tried to hide her own frustration." Ah, your name no because you're being sought." She then smiled and a short silence, enjoying the effect her words had on the blonde.

"What are you gonna do? Go on with your jewelry store robberies, then what? Are you going to get a plastic surgery? Because your face is on every police station in the country." Macarena praised herself internally when she saw Zulema move her lips, like she did when she hated that someone was right beyond her. While the silence took up the air for quick seconds, She shouldn't care what Macarena wanted to do, much less how. Because she felt the pleasure of seeing the expectations Macarena had created that didn't involve her, being completely destroyed, trampled on. _What's my problem anyway_? Thousands of parties going on, which she could be with someone she probably wouldn't see ever again,dancing or fucking. She wouldn't have this conversation, because if she did, she'd make it clear that the last thing she wanted was distance.

"I'll pass this conversation on" She took a cigarette out of her pocket, lighting it up and throwing the smoke in the air, before she went back to Macarena. The blonde, in turn, hated how Zulema was running away again,but she couldn't stop her,because what justification would she give just to have a fight? "Buy some toilet paper,it's over" before turning to abandon the blonde,she heard a confused sigh,she couldn't help but smile at it,largely because Macarena could only see her back now as she walked away in a big step.

...

"Son of a bitch!" Macarena threw her unloaded gun against the wall, falling on the mattress with her face between her hands. She sighed heavily, and swallowed dry, lifting her face to the jewelry pocket at the foot of the bed built into the trailer. She snorted loudly and kicked the bag away, seeing that the fate of the bag wasn't something that helped her get rid of the image of Zulema in her mind. The dark bag hit the wall, causing her eyes to run into a small bullet hole in the dark wood. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Macarena screamed throwing the gun in the air, without taking her eyes of Zulema. The brunette held her arm with a bandage in her hand, wiping the blood that insisted on coming out. 

"Come on, blondie, nobody's hurt here, it wouldn't be polite to leave the singers without an audience." She sat on the sofa stretching to get a bottle of water.

"What the fuck, Zulema, you almost got shot just so you could show yourself?" Said the angry blonde with the insignificant tone Zulema used about it.

" _I like it when you act like you care about me_ " Macarena stopped her nervous movements for a second, looked at Zulema and then sighing on the floor as she heard a victorious laugh. No matter how bad the situation Zulema was in, she would always do anything to get her out of her comfort zone and irritate her deeply. She walked to the brunette's body and slipped beside her on the couch,reaching out to help her with her injury,but Zulema was already standing in the small bathroom. "I can take care of that for your misfortune,I still have two arms left."

"One of them with a bullet" She grumbled across her arms, averting Zulema's eyes before seeing the woman's disgusting expression. 

"It was worth it, we got what we wanted, right?" Macarena sank into her silence, and her heart raced when Zulema stopped moving her hands under the running water of the sink. Green eyes looked at her through the mirror, pricking thorns all over her face as her tongue danced on the inside of her cheek. Zulema sighed, frustrated by the blonde's silence, she looked at the pistol resting on the sink ,and then at the blonde.   
  
"I made you a question," Macarena kept looking at her, but was thinking of a way to run to the wheel of the trailer and grab the pistol inside the glove compartment before being shot. They had a long file, and she knew well that when she was no longer useful, she would be discarded. The brunette sighed and removed her fingers from the bullet wound, leaving Macarena even more tense in her seat. She surprisingly took her hand to the hem of the blouse she was wearing, wondering about the pain it caused,then stopped again and looked Macarena over her shoulder. "You can help me now if you want".

"Idiot," said the blonde getting up. She approached Zulema slowly, hesitating to enter the cabin. One of the things she learned was that even if a scorpion shows aserinity, it will always be ready to inject poison. She knew this very well,and felt stupid to find something as cliché as a fraze of effect,making so much sense.

"Those... ouch...can't just accept that they're going to get shot. "Zulema complained,waiting Macarena slip her blouse off her trunk, the blonde didn't look at her directly or at her body. _It wouldn't be so easy to stop later._ Zulema cleaned the wound again, and Macarena prepared something to eat, always looking at the cabin where Zulema was to make sure she didn't have a gun pointed in her direction.

The knife that cut the vegetables sounded loudly through the trailer, making it fall into the tranquility of the insistent and high beats of the blade against the wood. She looked at the gun next to her,so she sank again. Everything in front of her was dark, only the sound of rapids clogged her hearing, and then furious water, being thrown everywhere, making her follow the same rhythm. She was suffocating with water, she couldn't breathe with a squeeze on her throat. It was when she felt the icy metal against her neck that she returned to herself. Zulema's warm breath hit her ear, and she could hear her breathing panting. The barrel was on the left side of her neck, pressed against her jaw as her hand with thin fingers tightened her throat. She dropped the knife and grabbed Zulema's hand, only to make the gun stronger against her face. The brunette panting with a slight laugh.

"That was bad," she said quietly, the gun against the hot skin made a chill down Macarena's spine. The barrel of the gun, she thought, not Zulema. The woman behind her stepped forward and took a sigh from her when her chest pressed against her back, tight.   
  
"I try and try, I keep telling you to have manners but you _can't_ stop being so rude."

"Zulema what the fuc-" She tried it out loud. Mistake.

"What did I just say?" She knew Zulema was talking between her teeth with that look on her face. Like she did when she was mocking. "First _she_ doesn't answer me, then _she_ interrupts me."

"Stop this shit now, put the gun down." Macarena tried to sound firm, but her voice was being swallowed up by the tension in the trailer. _Shit, that's a cubicle_. Zulema denied it, playing a sound to make it clearer.

"I want to know Maca, "Still whispering against the blonde's ear, knowing what was causing it.

"Where's the fucking money?" Flashes passed through the blonde's eyes when she was told, and after long seconds she was awakened by the pipe even deeper. "Come on... Don't do it again."

"You won't shoot," she said between her teeth, staring up at the ceiling and squeezing her eyes when Zulema's fingers grabbed her thin neck even harder. 

"I wouldn't say that, after all you know what I can do, huh? Now tell me where you hid my money." Zulema sounded firm this time, leaving a little pressure on the gun. The silence was all you could hear. Normally she loved the silence and peace of the company of herself, but that wasn't what she needed now. Tired of waiting she pushed the gun away for short seconds and shoot,somewhere in the trailer, which she didn't bother to look at. Macarena strained her muscles. "Where's the fucking money Macarena? I really want something to drink but I'm not in the mood for wallets today."

She sighed throwing herself on the mattress as she remembered the cause of the hole. It was almost as if she could hear the sound of the shot echoing through her mind. The day she went to Zulema's prison without purpose was when she saw how different she was. Not just for the longer hair, and the tattoo on her left eye, but for the lost look between the honey green. The Zulema she knew couldn't go out the front door with a passageway in her hand, without any direction. She realized that the Zulema she knew had left along with Sandoval's death. She no longer had a goal, and Zulema lived by her goals. When she was in prison, she wanted to get out because there was something outside she had to look for, and soon that something, Fatima, was inside. Macarena didn't meet the girl, she didn't know what had happened to the two inside, but as soon as Zulema knocked Sandoval's body to the ground and saw it fall without life, Macarena understood that Zulema was lost because the brunette didn't have the chance to kill him. And as for her,well,the brunette ignored the fact that one day she swore to kill her.

**Has anyone there seen Najwa Nimri's stories? God, I screwed up with that. In my head it's an indirect. For those who don't understand,there was a picture,more like a drawing of two female hands one above the other that looked a lot like Zulema and Maca,since one was wearing Zulema's punk clothes and the other had free arms like Maca,who is wearing those short clothes in El Oasis. Anyway,what really made me sick was the background music,which made sense somehow:**

**Solamente una vez -Los Panchos.**

**Guys, tell me I'm not crazy! It makes sense, doesn't it? Even more coming from the actress of the series, that the God of gays makes it happen even if Solamente una vez.**


	2. Only once... Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Macarena surtava no trailer,Zulema só recebia surpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal como eu disse antes minha língua não é inglês e não sei muito bem,então aqui está um capítulo no meu idioma.

  
" Um pouco mais" A Barwoman encheu o copo do melhor Uísque,o que Zulema particularmente gostava mas não para se embebedar. Ela odiava perder o controle. Zulema levou o copo até a boca e bebeu um gole,girando em seu banco para observar a boate escura. Ela podia ver pessoas dançando,outras se beijando e outras bebendo muito. Cada um com seu grupo de amigos,nunca satisfeitos com o prorpio copo. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada mas não se importava com isso,ela estava em uma boate cheia de pessoas,sem companhia e pagando a própria bebida. Muitas pessoas queriam se aproximar. Ela estaba de olho em três pessoas,dois rapazes uma garota que estava fora de sí. Um sentimento estranho subiu por sua garganta,e sua mão formigou. _Só quero mata-los_. As cenas que foi obrigada a ver na prisão passaram por sua mente como um filme,vivo e colorido. Os gritos de Fátima preenchiam seus ouvidos trazendo com eles uma dor insistente em seu peito. Ela odiou aquele dia,não só por ter se humilhado aos pés da Barbie,se ajoelhado e implorando a ele que parasse. Mas por que uma parte sua estava sofrendo sem culpa alguma. Ela se odiou também,por ter sido tão estúpida. Por egoísmo ela não pode impedir que a garota estivesse ali debtro,que fosse violentada daquela forma. Ela não se vingau,e nem a Fátima. _Ele está morto,isso é o que importa... Mas não é._

"Olá moça" Um homem se aproximou,invadindo seu espaço pessoal com seu terno bem passado e gravata preta. Zulema seguiu os três até que estavam saindo,para o estacionamento,com a garota lutando para se soltar deles. Ela tinha que e livrar desse homem. Ela olhou para ele,o cabelo era curto e jogando para o lado,com um sorriso cheio de dentes nada sincero. Ela não falou nada. "Você é familiar. "

"Sim,talvez por que esteja sendo procurada pela policia" Zombou enfiando a mão no bolço para pagar a bebida ,ignorando o homem. Ele olhou para ela,observando como seus olhos acompanhavam alguém. 

"O que está acontecendo?" O moreno se aproximou mais,mas ela logo o dispensou com um beijo simples,ele era um homem bonito afinal. Zulema observou de longe os dois rapazes levarem a garota para um carro,e a jogar em lá dentro. Um deles pedia para o outro parar,mas ainda tentava beijar a moça sem permissão. Os dedos delgados da morena ficaram brancos em volta do cabo da arma enquanto ela caminhava em direção aos dois rapazes,com um plano divertido em mente. 

"Ei Davide,tem uma aqui em cima do carro."O rapaz de cabelos cacheados falou,olhando para a arma partes de e para a morena com um capuz ajoelhada. Ele sorria como seu uma arma não estivesse apontada para ele. O rapaz nomeado Davide se se afastou do carro olhando para ela confuso e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.   
"Será que você pode descer do teto do meu carro?" Ele continuou,ainda sorrindo mesmo sem resposta. Ela estava se cansando daquele sorriso.  
"E o que é isso? Uma arma de brinquedo." Foi o suficiente para ela quando ele se aproximou pronto para toca-la. Zulema segurou a cabeça do rapaz e puxou de encontro ao teto do carro direto no nariz. 

"Que porra!" O outro disse,começando a perceber que não era brincadeira. Ela suspirou alto e ergueu a arma na direção dos dois rapazes vendo a garota se afastar,cambaleando vergonhosamente.

"Me de seu telefone," Eles se olharam um para o outro,e então o moreno de cabelos cacheados tirou o celular do bolço entregando para ela lentamente.  
"Vamos jogar um jogo... Eu ligo para um dos números da sua agenda e se me disserem que é um cara legal e te libero,mas se for uma reclamação eu estoro suas bolas." Ela já estava com o celular no ouvido,olhando para o rapaz que tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto."Ola boa noite,tenho uma pergunta sobre - como se chama?"

"Carlos" Ele respondeu,engolindo em seco desviando os olhos para a arma,vendo a morena voltar para o celular.

"Desculpe as horas mas tenho uma pergunta... estou com o Carlos aqui e queria saber,ele é um cara legal ou um é um merda?" 

'Quem é que tá falando?' Zulema colocou ativou a alto falante e apontou o celular para Carlos,esperando que ele falasse.

"Matias responda ela é serio" A voz do rapaz estava trêmula agora,e o sorriso não estava mais no rosto dele. Zulema sorriu para o outro rapaz. 

'Carlos você é um filho da puta maravilhoso,satisfeito? Espero que leve ela pra cama' O homem soou aborrecido e logo desligou. Zulema jogou o celular para o rapaz.

"Cai fora daqui,você se salvou." Ela apontou com a arma,deixando que ele corresse. A morena desviou os olhos quando escutou a risada do outro,ela se arrumou no carro deixa do as pernas penduradas e olhou o moreno se afastar rindo.   
"Aonde vai Davide? Davide o guinomo" Ele pareceu se irritar com isso,a fazendo soltar uma risada baixa e rouca. Davide se virou irritado e caminhou furiosamente em direção ao carro.

"Chega dessa merda,desse da porra do meu caro,desce!" Quando ele se aproximou demais,Zulema acertou ele com um chute no rosto,tão forte que o atirou de costas contra o carro. Ela pensou que iria atirar nele de qualquer geito,ele estaba irritando e parecia um belo filho da puta. Ela desceu,e suspirou novamente enquanto o moreno gemia de dor,jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro."Filha da puta..."

"Me da a porra do celular." Ele fez. Não chamou muito até uma mulher atender,com a voz alta e chorosa dizendo coisas terriveis. Zulema percebeu que aquela não era a primeira vêz que ele ia a festas para embebedar e estuprar garotas indefesas. "Caralho Davide,me parece que você não teve sorte hmm?"

"Não,por favor....." Ele conseguiu falar,suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e ele chorava. Zulema apontou a arma,jogando o celular no chão com força. 

"Na arca de Noé cabem todos.... todos os..." O som do tiro não era mais alto que o da música dentro da boate,e os gritos do rapaz também. Ele caiu no chão,gritando com as mãos entre as pernas tentando conter o sangue e a dor. Ela cuspiu nele,vendo o rapaz entrando em choque instantaneamente. Uma risada.

"Puta merda,isso é uma bagunça!" Uma voz feminina disse,meio rouca e cheia de sotaque. Zulema estava com a arma apontada para uma mulher elegante,roupas caras e muito bem acentuadas ao prorpio corpo belissimo como ela. O cabelo dela era tingido por um loiro que não chegava a raiz. "É feio sair apontando armas para qualquer um,você sabe."

" Não quando não sei com quem estou lidando" Zulema balançou a arma,percebendo que a loira não parecia muito afetada pelo som que fazia. A outra mulher,montada em seus saltos de cinco polegadas enfiou as mãos no bolço da calça preta e se aproximou mais. Zulema torceu a cabeça para o lado,vendo que ela observava o rapaz no chão com glória nos olhos e uma pitada de brincadeira,a morena pensou que era interessante.  
" Que porra... Você gosta disso?" Ela quis saber,com a arma ainda pendeirada para a dama elegante. 

"Você sabe o que agrada a uma mulher certo? Isso é só... um bônus,digamos." Disse simplismente, se equilibrando em um dos pés enquanto cutucava o corpo com o outro." Você não queria o matar,só foder com a vida dele. Muito bem feito,no caso de um homem."

"É,eu sei o que faço" Ela ganhou os olhos cinzas da mulher de cabelos compridos e se perguntou vagamente por que não puxou o gatilho. 

"Você gosta mesmo de exibir essa arma não é?" A loira se aproximou um pouco,a cabeça estava erguida na direção de Zulema e o cano parecia não estar precionado contra o peito dela já que sua expressão era despreocupada. " É meio entediante,eu vejo uma dessas a todo momento então... Não tem outra coisa?"

" Desculpa decepcionar,mas deixei minha metralhadora em casa." Zulema zombou ganhando um sorriso pequeno da loira elegante. A mulher suspirou alto.

" Bom,eu gosto dessas mas acho que a companhia não então é melhor guardar." Ela escutou passos atrás de sí e se virou para olhar,mas uma mão veio de encontro ao seu rosto,a outra segurava a mão armada ocupando o gatilho para que ela não disparasse e em um movimento rápido ela estava na escuridão de um beco vazio,de mãos vazias e presa contra uma parede. A loira segurava a mão contra os lábios de Zulema e então a morena entendeu o por que. Os gritos de desespero enchiam o estacionamento,imolirando para ajudarem um homem baleado. Segundo a depois a mãos abandonou seus labios e a pressão do corpo deixou ela livre. Ainda incrédula,Zulema olhou para a loira através da escuridão se perguntando como foi desarmada sem que percebesse.   
" Foi muito legal e romântico mas,tenho que ir." Ela entregou a arma a Zulema,sussurrando. A morena pegou,com um olhar suspeito na loira. _Muito,muito interessante... demonstração Zulema,droga._ Zulema levantou a arma e puxou o gatilho em direção a loira,mas tudo o que escutou foi um ligeiro **'click'**. Ela percebeu o quão leve a arma tinha ficado,estáva descarregada. A loira sorriu para ela,largo e orgulhosamente. _Mas o que...._ Ela tinha um pente reserva escondido no coturno,mas não pensou em pegar. 

"Espera," Ela chamou, vendo a loira elegante travar no lugar e se virar de forma lenta para lançar um olhar sugestivo. Zulema respirou fundo.   
"Gosta de Uísque?" A loira sorriu com os dentes,retirando as mãos do bolço para desfazer um botão do terno social.

"Prefiro martini" Ela disse ainda sugestiva,girando os calcanhares para focar em Zulema. A morena soltou uma risada nasal e o lábios se torceram em um sorriso preguisoço.

"Martini então," Ela precisava saber que era aquela mulher,rir de um homem baleado,enfrentar alguém armado,desarmar tão instantaneamente que não é percebido. Ela não era normal,e isso estava chamando a atenção de Zulema,além do sotaque sexy e roupas caras. 

A mulher se apoiou no Porsche e entregou a taça recém preparada por ela a Zulema. A morena não questionou quando viu que a mulher chique tinha tudo para preparar a bebida em seu carro caro. Zulema estava fumando seu cigarro,e ofereceu um a loira.

"Não mesmo,pretendo viver mais do que posso." Ela respondeu,pegando um cigarro automático dentro do porta-malas. Zulema provou a bebida,se deliciando com como foi bem preparada. Ela aproveitou a brisa do mar e o silencio junto ao quebrar das ondas. 

"Sabia que é podia te dar um tiro não é? Ainda posso." Ela começou com os olhos focados na escuridão. A loira deu de ombros.

" Não me assusta ter uma arma apontada para mim,parece mais emocionante do que o simples 'qual seu nome' " Ela tragou o cigarro automático,jogando a fumaça com cheiro de morango em direção a Zulema. A morena juntou as sobrancelha.

"Não quer saber meu nome?" 

"Você quer eu saiba?" Apontou a loira,vendo que os olhos verdes a encaravam como se ela fosse um monstro,algo completamente incomum.   
"Você quer?" Dessa vez ela soou mais surpresa.

"Você não quer me foder?" _Por que caralhos eu estou insistindo?_ A loira riu,engolindo a bebida.

"Pare bem aí,você é linda e sexy com todo esse estilo punk e largado,mas sexo não me atrai dessa forma." Zulema estava quase pegando a arma novamente,mas pensou que o pente estava muito bem escondido.  
" Me atraiu a forma como segurou a arma e puxou o gatilho sem pensar duas vezes." Zulema viu aquela glória nos olhos cinzas novamente e um suspiro soou alto para que ela escutasse.  
"Depois vem o sexo."

"Quem é você? É da polícia?" Sua voz não estava ameaçadora e nem alta,aliás os lábios estavam ocupados com o cigarro e a mão com a taça delicada. A loira riu novamente.

" Eu gosto de algemas,mas não para esse uso" Seu tom era malicioso e direcionado a Zulema sem desvios. "Me chamo Delphine."

"Zulema" Bom. Ela não queria trabalhar com nomes compridos e nem ultimos nomes . 

  
**Acho que isso é o suficiente. Se eu adicionar um diálogo entre essas duas,muito mais do que isso,vai ficar estranho. Mas se quiserem fasso questão,a Delphine é uma personagem minha é só minha,trabalhei um pouco nela e gostei muito do que consegui é espero que vocês também gostem. Podem esperar um capítulo sobre ela,não muito cedo,mas vai vir.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Bem foi isso,algumas partes da serie são usadas nos capítulos mas eu gosto de criar minha coisas então... E Delphine? Já conseguem gostar dela? É um ícone que eu amei a primeira vista. Espero que vocês aceitem bem ela por que a personalidade é forte.
> 
> Delphine é alta e magra,tem um corpo curvilíneo e cabelos que eram pretos mas agora são loiros. Ela não fuma mas adora uma bebida. Isso é tudo por enquanto,o resto é para um cap solo.
> 
> Beijos!!!


	3. Only once... Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma proposta é feita,e algo novo aconteceu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito bem,se você não entende português (Brazil) traduza a página por favor! Aproveitem o capítulo!

  
"Você tá bem aí?" Depois de muitas tentativas de Delphine,Zulema finalmente pode entender o que a loira estava dizendo. Ela percebeu que estava no banco de trás do carro,sua roupa estava molhada e pelo cheiro forte era Martini. "Estamos aqui,vou te levar pra dentro."

"O que... " Ela estava grogue e tudo girava em volta dela,mas ela podia se perguntar se Delphine tinha sido afetada pelo álcool também. Elas beberam pouco no começo,mas Delphine não parava de servir copos para si mesma o que levava a Zulema querer um também. Ela achou estranho,nunca tinha confiado em ninguém tão facilmente dessa forma e era estupidez claro,mas a loira podia ter atirado nela e afinal,foi ela quem sugeriu um copo de Uísque. "Puta merda,estamos aqui... A loira vai ficar puta." Elas riram alto e as duas estavam bêbadas. Zulema segurou o braço da loira depois de sair do Porsche tentando se equilibrar. 

"Que merda eu tô muito bêbada."Delphine reclamou,se aconchegando em uma das cadeiras debaixo da soleira,fumando o cigarro eletrônico. Zulema ficou de pé por muitos segundos, olhando para a porta do trailer que não ficava parada,ela escutou Delphine rir alto e olhou para a mulher elegante levando um dedo até os lábios antes de cair sentada na terra batida ao lado da cadeira.

" Eu nunca fiz isso" Disse uma voz rouca,que Zulema reconheceu ser dela,sua garganta queimou e ela notou que estava fumando também. Delpine olhou para o teto suspirando

"Você que dizer beber,Deus você tem quando anos?" Ela riu novamente recebendo um soco no joelho.

"Não é isso,é beber com alguém até ficar nesse estado" Os braços dela se abriram apontando para o próprio corpo. Derrepente sua cabeça é costas pesaram então ela tombou para trás,jogando a cabeça sobre a perna da mulher. 

"Você tem uma arma,pode atirar em mim a qualquer momento você sabe" A loira jogou a fumaça para o ar,tentando focar os olhos cinzas no rosto branco da morena. Muito antes de ficarem podres e bêbada, Delphine devolveu-lhe o pente de munição para Zulema deixando claro que não teria nada para ataca-lá. Ela sabia que Zulema tinha um pente extra,afinal ela não duvidava da inteligência da morena.  
"Serio,qual sua idade? Por que você se veste como uma adolescente."

"Foda-se você,gosto de preto você que se veste como uma empresária de setenta anos de idade."

"Empresárias de setenta anos de idade" Ela riu novamente,batendo a mão contra o braço da cadeira.  
"Isso nem é um insulto!"

"Eu sei," Zulema riu baixo,e fechou os olhos jogando a fumaça para o ar e cigarro para longe,imediatamente sentindo falta de outro.  
"Isso é bom?" Ela perguntou para a loira,apontando para o cigarro na mão. 

"Pega" Ela soprou entregando para a morena,e suspirou.

"Então..." Zulema baforou a fumaça,saboreando o gosto de morango que tinha. Ela olhou para o teto e depois se afastou da loira,sua mente estava embaraçada com suas teorias.   
" Você é da Rússia?" Ela estava séria,olhando para o queixo perfeito da loira sorrindo levemente quando viu um sorriso nos lábios finos. Ela acertou. 

"Você é muito ruim nisso!" O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Zulema,a loira ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

"A vamos lá,o que tem com esse sotaque forte e por que só fala inglês?" Delphine pareceu pensar por um momento,um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. 

"Deixa eu ver... Não gosto de falar espanhol então me comunico em inglês com as pessoas,minha língua é muito complicada. E todo mundo sabe inglês hoje em dia,então não me incomode" Ela levou a mão ao queixo e massageou de leve observando Zulema a escutar atenta.  
"Zulema... você é inteligente,analíse!"

"Estou bêbada e preguiçosa,já faz um tempo" Ela deu de ombros. A porta do trailer se abriu e elas duas ficaram em silêncio. Zulema não precisou olhar oara saber que Macarena estava em pé na porta com um arma na mão apontando para as duas,então ela suspirou alto soltando a fumaça com desdém.

"Olha só... Surpresas e surpresas." Delphine disse e Macarena curvou a cabeça para o lado,olhando para Zulema. A morena devolveu o olhar dessa vez,e desceu para a arma.

"Maca se eu quisesse apontar uma arma para ela eu o faria" Disse simplismente,fazendo a loira atrás dela rir baixo e a loira na porta bufar.

"Não,tudo bem Zulema eu gosto disso." Macarena olhou para Zulema com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Por que ela está falando inglês?" Perguntou com a arma insistente. Zulema bufou alto. Macarena viu a pistola no colo de Zulema e então abaixou a sua arma conhecendo bem a mulher sabia que se a estranha não fosse confiável não estaria viva.  
"Você está bêbada? Zulema..."

"O que? Fiz amigos e enchi a cara,como em um domingo no churrasco." Ela riu com Delphine.

"Olha eu gosto das coisas com armas,mas sou Delphine" A estranha disse olhando Macarena,interesse puro puro flutuando em suas palavras. 

"Eu não ligo,quero que vá embora" Delphine não estava mais sorridente,e Zulema estava olhando Macarena com uma sobrancelha erguida,provavelmente exasperada com o tom da loira. Delphine ficou seria,sua mente parou se funcionar por um instante e ela pode pensar que odiava ser rebaixada. Seu labio inferir tremeu.

"Não fale comigo assim" A loira se ergueu na cadeira,passando por Zulema para chegar até Macarena,a voz rude e exigente. A outra não hesitou em apontar a arma para a cabeça da estranha.  
" Eu não gosto." Ela finalizou,todo o rosto zangado mudando para uma sorriso tremulo,Macarena percebeu o desequilíbrio de emoções quando aconteceu.

"E eu não ligo,só pegue seu carro e suma daqui" Ela esceu dois degrais até seus pés descalços tocarem a areia,e ela estava frente a frente com a loira um pouco mais alta. Ela percebeu que a mulher estava enrolada em um terno sem gravata,muito caro. Delphine não deixou de olhar para ela,os olhos cinzas estavam dilatados pela bebida.   
"Ou eu vou ter que atirar em você?" Agora ela escutou uma risada mas não era Delphine,era Zulema. Ela desceu os olhos para a morena,que movia a cabeça negando levemente. Foi tudo muito rápido,Macarena sentiu um aperto no pulço e sua arma não estava mais entre os dedos,seu braço estava dobrado atrás das costas e seu rosto estava grudado no metal da parede do trailer. Delphine precionava o corpo contra o dela com uma perna entre as suas e o queixo em seu ombro. Macarena só pode pensar como aquilo fazia o amarelo vir a tona. 

"Fale menos e faça mais." Ela escutou antes da loira se afastar dela. Macarena se afastou rápido da parede e virou em direção a loira,espera do uma arma apontada para ela é de certa forma estava só que ela estava oferecendo a arma.   
"Só por que tem uma arma não significa que pode me tratar como lixo"

"Quem diabos é você?" Outro clique foi escutado,e dessa vez quem apontava uma arma para Delphine era Zulema,Macarena fez a mesma coisa. A loira olhou para Zulema,uma feição decepcionada.

"Zulema? Pensei que fossemos amigas" Sua voz estava falsamente disfarçada com tristeza. Cínica e forçada. Zulema balançou a arma soltando a fumaça.

"Ela fez uma pergunta." Delphine suspirou alto e olhou para entre as duas,sorrindo em seguida.

"Certo,certo... Eu estou aqui a trabalho" Começou a loira levantando as mãos enquanto falava,ela caminhou até a cadeira que estava antes e sentou-se suavemente.

"Para a polícia?" Macarena perguntou em seguida,e Delphine torceu os lábios negando.  
  
"Para os caras maus,os poderosos de verdade" Disse simplismente.

"A máfia Russa..." Zulema se pronunciou,e dessa vez Delphine sorriu satisfeita.  
"Mas esse sotaque no inglês,não faz muito sentido..."

"O que você quer de nós?" Macarena avançou empurrando mais a arma na direção da loira. Delphine suspirou alto e jogou a cabeça para trás. Zulema só observou.

"Eles tem um problema é precisam de uma solução" 

"Continue" A morena falou interessada,Macarena bufou com o sorriso cínico da loira.

"A máfia espanhola estava nas rédeas até ano passado mas derrepente eles decidiram dar um tiro em um dos caras importantes e cancelar o contrato,então ouvimos que duas mulheres estão sendo procuradas por assaltos consecutivos... " Ela levou a mão a boca mordendo a ponta da unha enquanto falava,olhando doretamente para Zulema e ignorando a arma da mulher. "A quatro anos,a quatro anos vocês fazem isso é nunca foram pegas! É disso que eles precisam."

"Por que eles não mandam você?" Zulema quis saber,depois de segundos em silêncio. Delphine ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ele conhecem a todos nós,não tem como se infiltrar sem sair baleado ou morrer. Precisamos de gente nova." A mulher chique apontou para as duas,Macarena riu sem vontade.

"Você acha que vamos fazer isso? Por favor temos roubos maiores" A loira olhou para ela é depois para Zulema. Delphine se ergueu na cadeira,apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e desviando os olhos para a loira.

"Quantos vocês ganham por roubo? Cinco mil? Dez?" Ela encurralou os olhos sugestivos entre as duas,percebendo que sua resposta era por aí. Macarena ficou em silêncio.  
"Se trabalharem para eles,tem milhões e milhões por semana."

"Como tem tanta certeza?" Macarena perguntou e Zulema riu. 

"É o que eu faço." Sua voz foi firme e ela encostou novamente na cadeira cruzando as pernas. Zulema estava em pé e guardando a arma no cós da calça,ela olhou para Macarena e segurou a arma da loira a forçando a baixa-la.

" Quantos recebemos pela missão completa?" Zulema comprou a jogada,interessada em negociar ela apoiou o peso na perna encarando a loira. 

"Dez milhões" Macarena ergueu as sobrancelhas,e Zulema soltou um gemido satisfeito.  
" Para cada uma"

"Puta merda," Foi a morena quem disse. Delphine sorriu maliciosamente na direção de Zulema. 

"Se conseguirem completar missão,ganham o dinheiro e a oportunidade e trabalhar para eles e confiem em mim,vale muito a pena." Zulema lancou um olhar para Macarena,a loira estava pensativa e os olhos estavam no chão. "Tenham em mente que o pagamento é recebido antes do trabalho" Delphine continuou cruzando os dedos,sua cabeça queria tombar para traz e apagar completamente,porem algo estava acontecendo ali e ela precisava saber. Zulema puxou uma boa quantidade de ar e coçou o queixo,olhando para Delphine novamente. 

"Estou dentro" Ela respondeu fazendo Macarena olha-la derrepente. A morena não desviou os olhos da loira sentada,ela viu a mulher sorrir e curvar a cabeça em direção a Macarena. Ela mordeu o labio e finalizou:

"Certo vamos fazer isso."

.

Eram quase três da manhã e Zulema estava no telhado,um cigarro que ela mesma enrolou entre os dedos,e os olhos nas estrelas acima delas. Ela estava um pouco tonta pelo álcool ainda,o que não a levou a perceber Macarena aproximando-se na cadeira ao lado. A loira se sentou e puxou um maço de cigarros do bolço,e ao acender o esqueiro foi que Zulema notou sua presença. Ela ofegou assustada,colocando a mão no peito oara acalmar o coração. Maca sorriu puxando a fumaça.

"Onde a conheceu?" Perguntou Macarena realmente curiosa,apontando a cabeça para a loira adormecida no sofá da soleira. Zulema deu de ombros,as memórias recém adquiridas se repetindo em sua mente,a fazendo rir como um filme de comédia. "Ela é mesmo peculiar." Acrescentou Macarena.

"Depois de dois babacas ela apareceu" Disse simplismente,puxando a fumaça com força o suficiente para queimar a garganta. Ela engoliu aproveitando a dor. A loira sabia que não era tao simples,mas esse não é seu ponto.

"Como podemos confiar nela?" A loira soltou a fumaça,jogando a cabeças sobre as costas da cadeira,observando as estrelas através dos óculos amarelos. Zulema não sabia a resposta então ficou em silencio,apreciando a forma como Macarena o manteve. Ela desviou os olhos para a imagem da loira,relaxada na cadeira ao seu lado como se ela não fosse a matar. Ela observou Macarena em seu sono antes,lembranças pulando em sua mete freneticamente enquanto ela apertava o cabo da arma nas mãos,o fazendo tremer em direção a loira. Ela pensava em puxar o gatilho,ela engatilhava a arma,mas então um gosto amargo preenchia sua boca e ela soltava o aperto. Ofegando. Ela não dormia depois disso,e acontecia recentemente. Ela apontava,precionava o dedo proximo ao gatilho porém não conseguia puxa-lo. 

"Merda..."Ela reclamou baixo,apoiando-se confortavelmente em seus joelhos,sem desviar os olhos de Macarena,ela puxou a fumaça. Ela é uma mentirosa de merda,isso a fez soltar uma risada sem humor. 

_Cumpro minhas promessas_. Uma merda!

" Voce é assustador,pare de me olhar" Macarena não falava serio,seus olhos estavam cheio de diversão e ela percebia como Zulema ainda parecia alta. A morena jogou o que sobrou do cigarro para fora do trailer e esticou o corpo,olhando para o céu depois de curtos segundos. 

' _Você esta muito bebada_.' Ela escutou,e então virou para Macarena intrigada. 

"O que disse?" Ela quis entender. A loira pareceu despertar de um tranze,fixando os olhos em Zulema,confusa. Ela apertou os lábios.

"Não disse uma palavra." Ela quis dizer isso,e Zulema franziu o senhor confusa. Seus olhos chegaram Delphine em um sono profundo,logo ela se esqueceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem mesmo pelas demoras de atualizações porém meu cérebro esta sobre carregado com todas as coisa da escola. 
> 
> Logo descobrimos quem é Delphine e de onde veio. 
> 
> Gostaram do Capítulo? Se quiserem me dar ideias são muito bem vindas por aqui! Atualizarei logo,beijos!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking, on my cell phone I translate the page to read the stories in English in my language. That works, could you do the same? Sorry if it's too much to ask, but it's really hard to write in English.


End file.
